meeyoofandomcom-20200214-history
Willow
Willow and Sidney represent special places/moments/memories from our childhood. Our mother grew up in a town called Sidney, Ohio. Her mother - our grandmother - lived there until her passing. Week in and week out during our entire childhood, our mom loaded up 7 kids and we visited our grandmother. Those weekly visits continued into our adult years. Our grandmother was an incredibly amazing woman - strong, selfless and witty - a widow after her blind husband had passed many years prior. She did not have much, but gave so freely of all that she did have - pennies from her purse and sticks of gum that we would always have to split in half. We spent so much of our time at her house picking her flowers and playing beneath and climbing on her Willow trees - one of our most special and vivid childhood memories. Koru Full Tula SFP info: *SFP may be used on a Meeyoo design anytime in 2018. Exceptions to this are “exclusive” designs, including but not limited to MommyCon exclusive deisgns, birthday celebration exclusive designs, full custom designs. Stalk Free Pass holder agrees to pay semi-custom retail of $120/m upon completion of weft selection. Meeyoo will invoice up to two PayPal addresses. Meeyoo will work with winner to determine desired length(s) up to 5.2m total. Upon request, Meeyoo will divide the length into no more than 2 pieces. SFP must be used on one Meeyoo design only. Meeyoo will work with winner(s) to choose weft colors. This will be done via Facebook Messenger. In addition to our usual weft testing, winner(s) will be allowed to choose six more colors to be tested. Final weft selections are limited to one color per piece (up to two pieces). No split wefts. Additionally, tail accents are only allowed on finished (hemmed) wraps longer than 4.2m. Meeyoo will cover the cost of shipping/insurance for up to two addresses. If you plan to send your piece to a converter, we can ship directly to converter on your behalf if you wish. We can also hang bobbin changes off of the selvedges upon request and can provide extra tags (to be sent directly to converter) upon request as well. SSC converters will receive a chick tag and RS converters will receive a Meeyoo tag. willow beam.jpg 34674490_10156145710623673_7515221332296990720_o.jpg Topbottom.jpg|Top-bottom: Bleu Pale, Turquoise, Rose Pale, Rose Fonce, Magenta, Royal, Bleu, Lilas will Bleu Pale.jpg|Willow Bleu Pale will Turquoise.jpg|Willow Turquoise will Rose Pale.jpg|Willow Rose Pale will Rose Fonce.jpg|Willow Rose Fonce Willow Magenta.jpg|Willow Magenta Willow Lilas.jpg|Willow Lilas Willow Royal.jpg|Willow Royal Willow Bleu.jpg|Willow Bleu Will Bleu.jpg|Willow Bleu 35076705_10103926881280346_5363341501801693184_o.jpg|Top to bottom: Bleu moyen, peacock , bleu Willow' Periwinkle weft wristlet.jpg|Willow Periwinkle Willow (Periwinkle.jpg|Willow Periwinkle Willow (Periwinkle CB.jpg|Willow Periwinkle CB Willow (Bleu weft) M.jpg|Willow Bleu CB Willow (Bleu d.jpg|Willow Bleu CB Willow Bleu pu.jpg|Willow Bleu Willow (Bleu.jpg|Willow Bleu Willow (Magenta CB.jpg|Willow Magenta CB Willow Magenta CB.jpg|Willow Magenta CB Willow (Magenta.jpg|Willow Magenta CB Willow (Rose Pale.jpg|Willow Rose Pale Willow (Rose Pale 2.jpg|Willow Rose Pale 51608048_10156713212813673_6442488039632535552_o.jpg|Willow Rose Pale CB Willow (Lilas 2.jpg|Willow Lilas Willow (Lilas.jpg|Willow Lilas CB Willow (Bleu Pale.jpg|Willow Bleu Pale Willow (Bleu Pale CB.jpg|Willow Bleu Pale CB 51840664_10156713212863673_1416345811809206272_o.jpg|Willow Peacock CB 51668681_10156713212873673_2303044537372639232_o.jpg|Willow Peacock Willow (Bleu Moyen.jpg|Willow Bleu Moyen CB